The Man Behind the Mask
by niko446
Summary: 5 Years after the shinobi war, every major nation is in a peace treaty, but is everything to perfect. However there is not time to wonder about that for there is Shinobi who hasn't been seen since the age of Sage of the Six Paths has appeared and he is not a friend. NaruHina SakuSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto any way, shape, or form **

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

A/N Ok, this is my very first story so I will explain the timeline in my story. Please I am just learning how to write stories so please enjoy.

(Konoha)

"Everything was peaceful after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the treaty had continued strong as ever and there were only battles against the smaller villages and the occasional missing-nin. Well lets get focused on konoha since that is our village, so where did we leave off oh yeah," Tsunade explained to the new academy students," so after the war Naruto got a special eye known as Rinnegan. With this new power he revived all of this villages loyal shinobi". "Shizune pass me the sake," Tsunade. "Not in front of the children" Shizune muttered.

Year after year she had to give this speech to the academy starters, and year after year she had to drink three bottles of sake after each. However there was much more to what Tsunade said to the children, Naruto with his newfound Rinnegan had revided all known kage and the boy was still a chuunin as the jonin exams had been postponed until this year. She had even named the gaki her successor and would become a kage if he managed to make jonin. But better than that Sasuke had come back and joined the ranks again after three years of constant ANBU surveillance. Sakura had almost surpassed Tsunade herself. They were called the second coming of the Sannin.

**A/N Well did you enjoy this little timeline explainer don't worry most chapters a after this are action oriented so this was just to set everything strait. **

**Niko446 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto any way, shape, or form **

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

**A/N Ok, this is my very first story so I will explain the timeline in my story. Please I am just learning how to write stories so please enjoy. This is my second chapter hope you enjoy.**

(Konoha Training grounds)

Naruto had finally took showed his true self after the battle showing that he was actually the second sharpest knife in the drawer, only second in intelligence to Shikamaru the recently appointed head of the Nara clan. However ever even if he was by far the strongest shinobi in Konoha he still had to train, so the previous Team 7 joined up and sparred often.

The spars were, if anything, to Naruto's and Sasuke's advantage, as they were now superior to Kakashi in skill.

Well but this time was different in the intermission between the fights, a figure, not much older than Naruto and standing at about six feet with white spiky hair and a mask that was split diagonally, one half black, one half white and an intermediate build, had come up to Naruto and said, "You seem like an interesting Shinobi, if you prove yourself you can train under me-," the masked man asked with no emotion whatsoever in the tone. However you do not ignore an Uchiha without angering him, "Hey buddy, we do not know you,"Sasuke said sarcastically, "but take one step back or else you might get Chidori'd to the face so yeah". Despite the warning the figure did not move a muscle, so Sasuke charged at him Chidori in full throttle but faster then he could charge Chidori, which is .5 seconds, he was on the ground, with dyed red hair? Before Naruto noticed Sakura and Kakashi were both on the floor, their hair colors reversed? "I would take you on but you single handedly took down all my team, but I have one question, what is up with the hair dyes?" he asked in an interested ton saying the last part weirded out. "What no sense of humor, now everyone is a critic," he deadpanned, "Farewell, for now Naruto Uzumaki."

**A/N Well did you enjoy this chapter, and for those who will ask yes The Masked Man will stay and you will see him shortly. However there will be an arc in a chapter or two.**

**Niko446 out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

**A/N Ok, this is my very first story so I will explain the timeline in my story. Please I am just learning how to write stories so please enjoy. This chapter will tell you guys what is coming up, as well as begin to explain His heritage. This is my third chapter hope you enjoy.**

(Hokage's Tower 2 Hours after previous chapter)

"Sorry, gaki, none of us know who he is," Jiraiya, announced to Naruto. The Hokage's office had changed quite a bit; since the Rinne revived Hashirama modified it to have six separate offices, but all of the Hokage as well as Jiraiya and of course our favorite blond hero.

"Son, I understand your concern, but your teammates are fine and you have the Jonin Exams tomorrow here in Konoha which means paperwork," Minato said as everyone sighed, paperwork was the entire kages bane. Naruto had stayed in one day to help Tsunade he did not want to repeat it.

(Namikaze Mansion)

Naruto sat in his nearly empty room, as they had to move all his baby stuff out. But he found himself in his mind; he had changed from a prison to a miniature Konoha but had to reduce Kurama's size. **Naruto, I think I recognize him but I don't remember were but I do remember it was at least 500,000 years ago**, Kyubi said. "You sure, Kurama?"

**Yes**

(Namikaze Family Room)

Naruto waited for his dad to come, as he knew Minato was standing on the doorway. The door slammed open as Minato excitedly told Naruto, "Naruto, I think you may want to see this." He pointed toward the book he was holding A History of the Shinobi world. The page open read 'The fabled Sage of the Six Paths is not the strongest Shinobi yet as in his Journal it said he was the least strong of his siblings, however he only sketched one of his siblings which we have depicted here:' Below an image of the man in the diagonally split mask was sketched.

**A/N The next chapter will be the start of an arc yes finally but before that I will tell you that the masked man will not be the major antagonist in the story. Would you guys like for me to release a chapter every night or make longer chapters but release them every other night post the answer on the reviews. BTW were I live it is night when I release.**

**Niko446 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

**A/N Hi guys *****gets punched in the face*****. I deserved that since I haven't been writing as much. However I have been having an enormous writer's block. Well this is my first arc in this story and I already fell like an author so thank you guys. I didn't write for a while so I am giving you a longer one.**

(Jonin Exam Room)

It was Naruto's team's first jonin exam and they knew they were passing with flying colors, just then a voice spoke out," I am Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage and I will be the proctor for your first exam, however this be nothing like the Chunin exams," the Second Hokage called out, "This exam you will be assigned a to extract a password out of a target we will give you each a paper, with the password you are supposed to say and your target. This will take place in training area 12, the forest island and get to the middle and say your password however if you reach the middle without the password you fail, also you have two days, don't complete it in time you fail."

_Not the forest of death interesting,_ thought our favorite blonde hero, the Uchiha Clan Head (**A/N yes Sasuke is the Uchiha Clan Head now**) and a certain pink haired medic.

"Meet me there in an hour," the Nidaime Hokage said to all the Chunin disinterested.

(Battle Arena three days later)

The last three days had went by in a blur as the original Team 7 had completed the first exam in a mere twelve hours. After that they had a written exam. Which was made for knowing if they knew enough to be Jonin, which a certain Uzumaki had trouble passing. But, finally it was time for the final exam, which was the true purpose of the whole exams.

However all five Hokage told them to reunite in the preliminary exam room, weird right. "Young Chunin there is to many of you for the third exam, so we must hold a preliminary exam," the Hokage said unison.

The matching board started spinning and matched the first fight.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Niko446 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Man Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

**A/N Well guys I am having a serious writer's block I am not doing all the fight scenes in this chapter as I have a life and not enough time so I will time skip some of them as it helps what I have planed and some new OC's will appear next chapter.**

"Will everyone except *cough* Inuzuka Kiba, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto leave the area," said the proctor for the last exam, Hayate Gekko.

"Naruto you know no Sage Mode or Rinnegan or else you will be disqualified," said the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I know, ji-ji," said the Kyubi's container said.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki *cough* begin!"

They circled each other slowly studding the other one "Fang over fang," Kiba shouted while he drilled Naruto into the ground," Not bad but Earth Style: Headhunter style (**A/N Yes he can use all chakra natures, Rinnegan people**) which replaced Naruto with Kiba underground. Akamaru attacked Naruto head-on, but the Uzumaki put a seal on Akamaru making him go to sleep. Naruto proceeded to put to seals on Kiba, a red one, and a white one." What you all are about to see is a new jutsu of mine." The blonde then, without hand seals raised the block of earth, that Kiba was trapped in, into the air the white seal glowing. What happened next was amazing to say the least; Naruto used a small fire style jutsu and on the block of earth Kiba was in and it turned into iron ore. What happened next shocked the jonin present; Naruto used a water style jutsu of the same size as the fire style one and get this this Kiba was inside a cage made of metal. "Winner *cough* Uzumaki Naruto."

**IMPORTANT READ DO NOT SKIP!**

Well Naruto Sasuke and Sakura passed along with three OC's, no more no less

**(A/N Well I am not going to beat around the bush, I am not writing the other prelim fights, I just wanted to show metal style, and this helps me** **set mystery to the other people who passed. If you are angry then tough luck. **

**Niko446 out**


	6. Sorry

I am not feeling this story so it is going bye-bye. Don't worry I am going to make another one but I don't like the way this one is turning out so I am quitting it. Don't like that tough luck


End file.
